Meteor Shower If My Heart Was a House
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: Meteor Shower /If My Heart Was a House both songs by Owl City... Aki is broken after Yusei is engaged with Kinari...Crow may finally get his chance! FireBirdShipping/BrightShipping. Mentions of Yusei x FC


**FireBirdshipping/Brightshipping:**

**A/N: Ummm…Totally sudden love for FireBirdshipping/Brightshipping… whatever the hell you call it…I love Owl City! I have ever since he came out. These songs made me cry when I first heard them (which was eons ago, and I still cry when I hear them today), and Owl City's lyrics inspire me. So enjoy the song-fic…**

**Song: Meteor Shower/If My Heart Was a House**

**Artist: Owl City and…Owl City **

**Characters: Aki Izayoi (Akiza Izinski); Crow Hogan…mentions of Yusei Fudo and FC.**

**Word Count:**

**Shipping(s): FireBirdshipping/Brightshipping (Aki Izayoi/Crow Hogan); Deliveranceshipping (Yusei Fudo/Kinari Shiro (FC))**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…YGO 5D's belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and not me….cuz if it did, this would be a scene. I don't own "If My Heart Was a House", that's Owl City. Great Job on that song btw Adam, if you happen to be browsing FanFiction someday and see this…I love you . **

**Meteor Shower /If My Heart Was a House**

Crow walked along the stony trail as the autumn atmosphere named the park. The sun was setting. He hated being out during fall at this time of the afternoon. Everything looked so…orange. It made him look like a moving part of the scenery, all this due to the messy red spikes he called hair. The burnt sienna scarf he wore covered his mouth, but his breath was still visible because of the cold air. He took a seat on the bench and sighed carelessly. He was lonely. **Romance **lonely. He'd been alone for far too long. He had a crush on a certain girl with locks of burgundy and eyes of sienna. He liked her for the longest time now…but he was more than positive she loved his best friend Yusei.

What's sad is that Yusei does not love her. Yusei loves Kinari, and his love is requited.

Why did Aki have to love someone else? Was he not good enough for her? Who was he kidding? Duh, that's the reason.

"Crow? What're you doing out so late?" A feminine voice asked as Crow's thoughts popped from interruption.

"Aki?" He asked as the girl nodded, "Uhh…no reason…" _"It's not like I came to throw a pity party of loneliness and horrid despair because I can't have you, if that's what you were thinking!"_ he said in his head as the burgundy sat beside him.

_I can finally see…that you're right beside me…_

"I'm surprised you even know my name."

Aki laughed, "Why's that?"

"I don't know…we barely ever talk! Anyway, how about you? Why're you out here?"

"Oh nothing…just wanted to do some thinking…"

"'bout what?"

"Last night…Yusei and Kinari got engaged."

"What?"

"He didn't tell you about that? Well…they did…and I'm so…happy for them…" she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"That _is_ wonderful news…" He noticed the tears. "Aki, you alright?"

"Me? I'm f-fine…"

"Are you sure?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Aki fell into Crow's embrace, crying bucket-loads and sniffling.

"Aki…"

_You're the sky that I fell through…and I remember the view…whenever I'm holding you. _

"Crow…have you ever loved someone you knew you couldn't have so much?" Aki asked after pulling away from the long hug.

Crow blushed. "More than you could even imagine…" He wiped Aki's tears away, resting his hand at her cheek for a while and then pulling away.

Aki's eyes opened at the loss of the warm touch. "So…you understand?"

He nodded.

The sun set and the two watched it go down in silence.

_The sun hung from a string…looking down on the world as it warms over everything. _

"You know…I loved Yusei…but I don't know if I still do…and…now I'll never get to know for sure…we'll never be together…"

"I know the feeling…of never being able to have someone you love so much…never being able to show them what they mean to you in full…because they love someone else and you barely ever touch their mind at all."

"Exactly!" Aki said, her gaze locked on Crow with eyes full of hope…full of relieve.

Crow blinked and stared into her sparkling eyes, eager to know what comes next.

Aki grabbed his hand and placed her fingers in the spaces between his…a perfect fit.

_Chills run down my spine…as our fingers entwine, and your sighs harmonize with mine._

Crow smiled at Aki.

She warmly smiled back, the tears on her face glistened in the new light of the streetlights as they flickered on one by one.

_Unmistakably…I can still feel your heartbeat fast..._

Crow stood up, the entwinement of their fingers forcing Aki up, too. Crow pulled her close to him and he began leading her in a slow dance.

_When you dance with me. _

"Crow…?" Aki asked, her eyes glistening with hidden glee, "Who was it that you couldn't have?"

_We got older and I should've known (do you feel alive?)…that I'd feel colder when I walk alone…(Oh, but you'll survive!) so I may as well ditch my dismay…_

"Aki…it was you…" He admitted as they swayed in each others embraced.

Aki's expression went through a metamorphosis of confusion to shock to happier than ever. "Crow…"

"Aki, I've loved you since our first meeting. You're so unbelievably beautiful and…I just thought you'd never want a loser like me…and of course you'd love Yusei…the amazing turbo duelist with that certain charm to him that no one can understand why they like it, they just do…and how he's oh so incredibly handsome and smart and…"

Aki kissed Crow tenderly, their lips mashing together perfectly, like they were made for one another.

This caught Crow by utter surprise. His gray eyes widened and then closed, so he could enjoy this moment while it lasted.

_Bombs away…_

_Bombs away…_

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully! Back and forth…if my heart was a compass you'd be north! Risk it all 'cuz I'll catch you if you fall! Wherever you go! If my heart was a house you'd be home…_

Aki pulled away for the need of air, both of their short, hard breaths harmonizing with one another. "There." Aki said, trying to keep herself together.

Crow arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"That was to prove that you **can** have me…I'm all yours."

Crow smiled and wrapped his arm around her as they sat back on the bench, cuddling close to each other as they watched the night sky.

_It makes me smile, because you said it best…I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west. Flower balm perfume…all my clothes smell like you…'cuz your favorite shade is navy blue._

Crow thought about earlier when he had been walking alone; had expected to be alone; and quite frankly, wanted to be alone. All that had changed when Aki showed up.

_I walk slowly when I'm on my own (do you feel alive?)…Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone (Oh, but you'll survive!)… So, I may as well ditch my dismay…_

_Bombs away…_

_Bombs away…_

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully… back and forth…if my heart was a compass you'd be north… Risk it all 'cuz I'll catch you if you fall! Wherever you go! If my heart was a house you'd be home!_

_If my heart was a house you'd be home!_

A shooting star flew across the sky as Aki pointed it out.

"Make a wish, Crow!" She whispered encouragingly to the ginger.

Crow closed his eyes, holding Aki tightly.

_I am not my own! For I have been made new! Please don't let me go! I desperately need you! _

"_I wish that she'll never let me go…I desperately need her…" _he wished for secretly; in his mind.

"What did you wish for?" Aki asked her new boyfriend as the star left and he opened his eyes.

He closed his eyes and sang, "I am not my own! For I have been made new! Please don't let me go! I desperately need you!"

Aki smiled and hugged Crow tightly, making him blush. "I feel the same!" She whispered lovingly.

"Aki, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you feel alive?"

"Yes Crow. And I have a feeling that this relationship will survive."

_**I am not my own! For I have been made new! Please don't let me go! I DESPARETLY need you! **_


End file.
